Tokyo Berry Mew
by MewBlueberry
Summary: This is about Anthony and his mew friends


Chapter 1 - A New Mew In Town

Anthony woke up and was excited that it was summer vacation. Anthony woke up put on his shorts and a tank top. Bye mom I'm going out early. I can feel something good is going to happen. Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew. Blueberry go to that boy Anthony. OK. I don't want to do this but the world has to be saved. Let the Mew Project begin! Oh look at that cat statue! Then a light engulfed Anthony. Where am I? Oh a kitty. The kitten went inside Anthony's heart. Then Anthony woke up on the beach. The last thing I remember was that cat statue. What is that thing up there. When it came down Anthony did something unexpected. Then Anthony jumped up in the air did a flip and landed on his feet. Did I just do that? Oh it is so cute! Finally I found you. I have a special mission for you. Me! Yes Anthony! But up above them a mysterious woman hovered. That 11 year old is chosen of all people! No matter one way or another that kid will not live. So how can I trust you? I don't have time to explain take this. Whats this? This Amulet unlocks the power of your heart along with the heart of the of the Blueberry Field Cat that is in you. Then Blueberry said. No a Chimera Animal I was to late. Then Anthony looked behind him. What happened to that dolphin? Then it shot water at him. That dolphin is not going to get me today. Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphosis! Then Anthony transformed. Now he has a cat tail, ears, blue shorts, boots, tank top, and bow with a bell on it. Success! Said Blueberry. Now time for your end said Anthony. Blueberry Bell! Ribbon Blueberry Check! Wow I did it. Then Anthony transformed back. Then Blueberry transformed into a blue scooter. Have you ever ridden on a mortised scooter. No. Hope on. Now put your pendant into that slot. Like this. Yep just like that! Then the scooter glew and then it turned baby blue and white. Lets go! Then Anthony got to his house. Come with me in my house Blueberry. Anthony it is always been your destiny to be a Mew Mew. But how in the world can I save the world. I am just one person. Just believe in yourself and you will save the world. Now Anthony just go to sleep your pendant will sound off if there are evil forces. Goodnight Blueberry. Night have sweet dreams and have a peaceful sleep. To bad he is a Mew now his life wont be normal anymore.

Chapter 2 - Anthony Gets A Job And A Second Mew

Anthony woke up to find blueberry in his room. ''You!'' Yep it is me Blueberry. What do you want? ''You have to got to Hq to meet Elliot.'' ''And one more thing? Why is your room based on cats?''No time to explain Blueberry. Ok. Anthony went into his desser to get his shorts and tank top.

''Why do you have to get all dressed up"? "It is very important to look nice when meeting someone for the first time." I don't see the diffrence. "Well stare at your self in the mirror all day." Said Anthony. "Anthony did you bring your pendant?" "Yes" Then Bluerry transformed into the scooter. And Anthony rode thru the streets of Oregon. About an hour had passed and they got to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Hello is anyone here" Then a blonde man about 19 tan skin and he as tan nothing like my mixed color skin white jeans and a black shirt with black rings on his arms. "So are you Elliot?" Said Anthony. Yes Anthony I am. Said Elliot.

Then there was a long silence. Then Bluberry said. "This is awkard." "Well anyways it is time for you to work." Said Elliot. " No I am not. It is bad I have to be a Mew but there is no way I am going to work at a cafe!" Well then I have to force you to work. Said Elliot. No way thats it I am going to beat some sense into you! Said Anthony. Huh? Said Elliot. Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphosis! In a matter of minutes he transformed. Do you think you can hurt me Anthony? Said Elliot. Well maybey this will answer your question. Ribbon Blueberry Check! Then Elliot got sent flying and landed up agianst the wall. Strong move but can you take this? Then Elliot pulled out a gun and shot Anthony's pendant. What I'm changing back? Anthony transformed back to normal. See you cant beat me so are you going to work here? Yes sir. Elliot handed Anthony his uniform and Anthony got his uniform on. Before we open I need to tell you something. First off there are more like you we have already found certain animals to infuse people with. Really! Yes. We found someone also. That girl from your school Carry the one you have a crush on. She can be infused with the Black Feathered Swan. Great.

Now since we have to open after work you can go see her. She is going on a date with this guy Steve. Well how will she become a mew. First off thre is bound to be evil there so seeing you in danger will make her activate her animal instinct. Ok. After 9 hours of work it was 11:01 by the time he was done. Well I guess I have to go.

Wait Anthony take Blueberry with you. Come on lets go. He rode his cycle till they got to a tree. Anthony looked over the tree. There she is then Blueberry said. Alien alert! Then Steve said time Carry for you to die. Anthony transform! Said Blueberry. Right! Mew Mew Blueberry Metamorphosis! Hey it is not right to steal a girls heart. Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power in your face! Well kitty cat your gonna die to. My name is Nis. Die! Black Star Cannon! Then Carry ran in front of Anthony and took the blow.

Then on her back was a symbol. Hey you have wings just like how I have a mark on my right leg. Then Blueberry said. Here Carry take the pendant. Then she stood up and said. Mew Mew Kiwi Metamorphosis! Then she had a bird tail, wings, heels, a dress and gloves. Ooo two mews well here is a real fly by night. The he threw a ghost into a spider. Eww I hate spiders! Well Anthony just suck it up. Then Mew Kiwi said. Feather Arrow! Ribbon Feather Sound Echos. Now Anthony finsh it! Ribbon Blueberry Check!

Chapter 3


End file.
